Para sentirse viva
by LouAndWill21
Summary: En quinto año de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger y sus amigos deben enfrentarse a su mayor obstaculo: Umbridge. Pero un suceso cambiará la vida de Hermione, y el mundo mágico a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1 Cartas del cielo

Todos los derechos y/ o personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Aqui solo estoy expresando mi historia que me ha. estado atormentado por años.

Precuela de "Aliados" proximamente.

Para sentirme viva

Chapter 1

"Cartas del cielo"

En nuestra ultima reunión del ED todo habia resultado un desastre. De no haber sido por Dobby, nos hubieran atrapado en plena acción. Como si las cosas no fueran a ir peor, los estúpidos seguidores de Umbridge atraparon a Harry, él mismo nos relato lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando nos reunimos en el salón común de Gryffindoe. Desde la traiciòn de esa chica idiota de Ravenclaw, Marietta Edgecombe, amiga de Cho Chang, y su desfigurada cara por mi hechizo impuesto en el papel que todos firmamos, hasta la casi aprehención de Dumbledore, que gracias a su inteligencia y poder, se habia escapado.

Pero aquello solo significaba una cosa: estabamos completamente solos, a merced de una tirana repugnante.

Y como afirmación a ese hecho, por la noche, mientras todos los residentes del castillo dormian, aparecieron unos carteles que anunciaban el nuevo puesto de nuestra encantadora Suprema Inquisidora. Desde ahora en adelante seria la nueva Directora de Hogwarts.

Aquello solo seria el principio.

Sus fieles perros lame-botas, Malfoy, Parkinson y demàs seguidores, tenian el enorme honor de llevar el emblema de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Segun decían, eran miembros quienes apoyaban al Ministerio de la Magia, pero yo estaba segura que se trataba solo por el poder que recientemente obtuvo aquel sapo rosa. A pesar de que esa mujer se enfureciera por el solo hecho de no poder adueñarse del despacho del director , y que todos los alumnos sufrieran su rabia, agradecía enormemente que la gárgola de la entrada no le abriera el paso, y que despues de todo tuviera que quedarse en su oficina, una que ni siquiera merecia la muy inepta.

Luego de que Fred y George nos advirtieran esa mañana que algo estaría por suceder y que nos dirigeramos al Gran Salón, el viejo Filch vino en busca de Harry por onden de la "nueva directora", que lo esperaba en su despacho. No habian pasado siquiera veinte mnutos cuando el suelo tembló. Una gran explosión se hizo escuchar, seguido de gritos de alumnos.

Ron y yo nos miramos. Teniamos una idea exacta de quienes eran los culpables de aquel caos , y aun asi, ambos corrimos como la mayoria de los alumnos para ver de que se trataba. Eran fuegos artificiales encantados, de todas las formas y colores que uno pueda llegar a imaginar. Magnificos. Aquel primer día como directora lo recordaria por siempre nuestra querida Profesora.

Umbridge y Filch fueron los encargados de eliminarlos, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, estos o se multiplicaban o se agrandaban escribiendo groserias en el cielo. Fue un día estupendo.

Para cuando llego la noche, aún se podían escuchar explosiones, y una que otra vez, desde las ventanas de nuestra torre en la sala común de Gryffindor, se veian las luces de esos fuegos. Como cabria de esperarse, los gemelos fueron los reyes de la noche. Si alguna vez habia pensado que no servían para nada, ahora tendría que retractarme por completo. Esos chicos eran unos genios. Genios para los peoblemas, y seguro para los negocios también.

Ron y Harry parecian realmente apáticos mirando sus mochilas llenas de deberes. Quizas porque me sentía de buen humor los dispense de hacerlos hoy, cosa que les pareció extraño, pero aceptaron a primera mano.

Ya habia pasado una hora más y ellos dos subieron a su habitación a descansar, mientras que yo preferí quedarme a charlar un poco con Ginny que casi no la veía. Entre mis clases, la biblioteca, y la P.E.D.D.O, terminaba rendida, más ahora que se acercaban los MHB.

Estabamos hablando de su relación con Michael Corner en una esquina del salón, apartadas de los demás, cuando Lavender Brown, con la que ultimamente no me llevaba bien, me tocó el hombro llamando mi atención.

\- Filch te está buscando fuera -me dijó con su voz chillona de siempre.

-¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste -rebatió, maliciosa- Te está esperando. Al parecer Umbridge te necesita.

En cuanto se alejó de nosotras, miré a Ginny. Su cara debía de tener la misma expresión que la mía. ¿Qué rayos quería de mí esa mujer a estas horas? Por Harry sabiamos que había intentado interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Dumbledore. Quizas queria hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Qué querrá? -preguntó Ginny, ahora nerviosa.

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor hacer lo mismo que intentó con Harry mas temprano.

Comencé a dirigirme hacia el orificio del retrato, seguida de cerca por Ginny.

\- Ten cuidado ¿si? Esto no me gusta nada -dijo preocupada.

\- Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta -le admití, para que supiera que estaba preparada para lo que viniera- . Quizas debemos avisarles a los demás, es posible que ella piense que alguno del ED tiene o tuvo contacto con Dumbledore.

-¿Eso crees?

\- Me temo que si.

En ese momento, el retrato se abrió. Allí estaba, Filch, el celador, con sus cabellos canos revueltos por doquier despues de haber estado tan cerca de las explosiones de los fuegos durante todo el día.

\- La Directora quiere verte Granger -escupió esté.

Obviamente no estaba cerca de su mejor humor.

-¿A esta hora? -le objeté.

-¡Niña insulsa y grosera! -gruñó el hombre con la cara deformada por el enojo- ¿Como te atrevés a querer faltar el respeto a la nueva Directora? Mocosa insolente...

-¡No le he faltado al respeto a nadie! -le interrumpí sorprendida y molesta por la cantidad de cosas que me estaba diciendo.

-¡Igual que Potter! -escupió con rabia- Por algo eres su amiga.

Miré a Ginny, y puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Te espero hasta que vuelvas -me dijo ella, mientras desaparecía detrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Siguemé! -casi grito ese hombre raquitico y mal humorado.

A veces creía que ese hombre estaba realmente trastornado. Siempre andaba por ahi murmurando métodos para toturar a los estudiantes. Y ahora, mientras lo seguía, continuaba con su delirio de la proclamación de un decreto. Creo que lo deseaba para utilizarlo contra los alumnos. La verdad, no sabía. Dejé de eschcharlo porque me enervaba la sangre.

Para cuando llegamos a la puerta de la "Profesora", no solo la sangre me hirvió, entre en llamas. ¿Era posible llegar a odiar con tanta intensidad a alguien? Si, definitivamente si.

A pesar de tener ya el titulo como nueva Directora, no le bastaba solo eso para refregarle a cualquiera que ella tenía las riendas del colegio; me asqueé en cuanto vi los dos letreros resando en la puerta los puestos que obtuvo del Ministerio. Uno de Suprema Inquisidora, y el otro, arriba del viejo, como Directora de Hogwars.

Ya estar allí fuera se podía escuchar los cientos de maullidos de los miles de retratos de gatos que estaban colgados en sus paredes.

Filch tocó dos veces la puerta, hasta que escuchamos un empalagoso "¡Adelante!". Él solo asomó la cabeza en la pequeña abertura entre la puerta y la habitación.

-¡Señora! Le traje a la mocosa -trato de hablar en confidencia con ella, pero obviamente no tuvo ningun exitó, porque yo estaba allí.

-¡Que pase! ¡Que pase! -la escuché decir con urgencia, hasta podria llegar a decir que.. ¿deseo?

"Esto no me gusta nada", pensé.

El hombre me miró con despreció y abrió la puerta de par en par. No pude evitar fruncir el ceñó. Me encontraba seriamente como una serpiente a la que habian encontrado descansando, y habian molestado. Casi vomitó por el perfume muy dulce impregnado en la habitación y el color rosa instalado por todas partes.

Debia asegurarme de besar a Fred y George en mi vuelta. La mujer estaba hecha un desastre. Su traje, todo rosa, tenía manchas de humo negro por doquier. La cara, ¡ay, por el santo Merlin!, parecia que recién habia salido de una mina de carbón. Me entraron ganas de reir que no me quedo de otra que apretar fuertemente los labios. Pero a causa de eso, ella lo tomó como si estuviera muy nerviosa y fuera inocente.

Filch cerró la puerta delicadamente dejandonos solas con los maullidos de los gatos.

\- Acercaté -me ofreció con esa voz tan protectora y falsamente infantil que daban ganas de golpearla-. Ya ves que no muerdo.

"De eso no tengo pruebas", me recorde a mi misma.

-¡Sientate, por favor! -me indicó con una mano, señalandome el asiento enfrente de su escritorio.

Al sentarme, su gran sonrisa se ensanchó, como un gato que esta apuntó de atrapar al ratón. Había algo en sus ojos que me perturbaba. El triunfo, pintado en aquellas oscuras y odiosas pupilas me estaban enfermando.

\- Muy bien, Granger. Iré directo al grano -declaró está entrelazando sus propias manos sobre la madera del escritorio, y sin perder aquella estupida sonrisa-. Las dos sabemos perfectamente la bruja inteligente y avasalladoramente arrogante y frivola que eres..

"¿Avasalladoramente arrogante y frivola? ¡Y un cuerno!", grité en mi interior.

Sentí las facciones de mi cara endurecerse. No quité los ojos de ella. Deseaba saber de una vez que es lo que queria para ya largarme antes de perder los estribos y abalanzarmele encima, y poder asi estrangularla con mis manos.

-...Era facil de saber que sería usted la elegida en vez de Potter. Ese chico es una verdadera perdida de tiempo. Un insolente si. escrúpulos con el cuarto de cerebro que tú tienes -su sonrisa continuó ensanchandose hasta más no poder-. A la luz era más que claro que si con alguien se comunicaría, sería con la bruja más inteligente y valiente de Hogwarts. Usted, señorita Granger.

Frucí mi ceño, estaba algo confundida.

-¿De qué me está hablando?

\- Aunque intenté mentir, no le servirá de nada -dispará, perdiendo la falsa paciencia-. Estaba pensando en darle Veritaserum en algún té o cualquier bebida como lo hice esta mañana con Potter. Pero, repitó, ya que usted es la bruja mas inteligente, debe saberlo ya, seguro, que mi Brigada Inquisitorial es la encargada de registrar todo el correo que entra y sale de este castillo. Es más, si este viene del cielo...

\- Que está penada por la ley mágica, según he leído -le interrumpí, reteniendo mi ponzoña en la boca lo mas que podía.

-¿Disculpa?

Por la forma en que se le crisparon las facciones del rostro, y el tono de su voz, poco ssría decir que quería arrancarme la no iba a intimidarme. Suficiente habia aguantado durante estos meses para dejarle pasar esto ultimo. Que me hiciera lo que quisiera. Si, mi formación académica era importante, pero mis amigos lo eran aun más.

\- La utilización de Veritaserum en un alumno y la intromision en el correo personal ajeno -sentencié sin más-. Claramente ambas estan penadas por la ley. Son ilegales.

En un momento creí ver salir llamas de sus ojos.

-¡Pero, bueno! ¡La señorita preguntitas quiere enseñarme a respetar las leyes! -alabó sarcaticamente-. Cuando es ella la que en estos precisos momentos la esta infringiendo, trabajando encontra del Ministerio...

-¡Yo no he infringido ninguna ley!

\- Entonces, tendré la grata oportunidad de escuchar lo que tenga para decir sobre esto..

Debajo de su escritorio, sacó un sobre blanco que sus dedos regordetes sostenian fuertemente, mientras me fulminaba con su asquerosa mirada triunfante.

Ahora sí estaba más perdida de lo que habia estado anteriormente.

-¿Y qué se supone que es "eso"? -la interrogué perdiendo toda la paciencia que podia tener.

\- Este es un sobre dedicado para ti.

El asiento chirrió fuertemente cuando Umbridge se levantó, como un lobo salvaje. Preparandose para atacarme en mi punto débil, mientras me mantenía rigidamente sentada.

Ella, con su rostro pintado de una ternura infernal y asquerosa, se movia lentamente a mi alrededor, sosteniendo consigo el misterioso sobre entre sus sucias y regordetas manos.

-¿Para mi...?

-Si, este sobre recién caído del cielo y atrapado por uno de los miembros de mi Brigada Inquisitorial. Nada más y nada menos que del profugó y ex-Director de esta institución, Albus Dumbledore.

No podía creerlo. El profesor Dumbledore jamás me escribiria. ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no sería capaz de arriesgarse de tal forma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Su gato le comió la lengua, señorita Granger? -se burló Umbridge, con pequeñas carcajadas de niña.

\- Lo que esta diciendo no es verdad. Yo no he violado ninguna ley, y el profesor Dumbledore, nuestro Director, no me escrib... -comencé a protestar libida.

\- Ya no hay nada que la ayude para que continue actuando -me cortó sin más-. Tener contacto con un profugó siendo hija de muggles, eso es algo que no le gustará al Ministerio, señorita.

La muy cobarde intentaba chantajearme por mi nivel de sangre. Acaso, ¿no existia algun embrujo que pudiera freirle el cerebro con solo desearlo en este mismo instante?

-¡Y según usted yo lo estoy ocultando! ¿Verdad? -estallé, más rabiosa que nunca, sin que ella se inmutara-. ¿Qué? ¿Debajo de mis calcetines?

-¡Muchacha engreída! ¡Mal educada!

Me levanté de asiento, muy rigida. Sin dejar de observarla con el mayor desprecio que alguna vez llegaria a sentir en la vida.

-¿Yo? ¿Mal educada? -grité- ¿Cuando es usted quien anda urgando en la correspondencia ajena sin ningún decreto que avalé esa intrusion?

-¡Jamàs vuelvas a levantarme la voz! -chilló horriblemente, igual que un chiquillo teniendo una pataleta.

Con la varita en su mano derecha, me desarmó al invocar un hechizo no verbal. Mi varita voló salvajemente de mi bolsillo hasta la esquina de la habitación màs alejada, dejandomé completamente desprotegida.

-¿Pero qué..?

Umbridge me apuntaba directamente con su varita. Dio tres pasos hacia mi, y el ritmo de mi corazón aceleró a causa del peligro inminente.

Su varita quedó a unos cinco centímetros de mí pecho.

\- Lo que esta haciendo es...

-¿Ilegal? Te gusta mucho utilizar esa palabra, ¿verdad, Granger? Será que lo dices de la boca para afuera, porque un profugó no le mandaría correspondencía a una de las alumnas sino fuera su complice o... espía.

Quería rebanarle la cara con cualquier objeto que mi mano pudiera alcanzar, pero sabía que me atacaría en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si ella habia sido capaz de castigar a Harry con una pluma que le cortaba la muñeca, no tenía dudas de que iría por mucho más. De pronto, me estampo el sobre blanco contra mi pecho con su mano izquierda, todavia apuntandome la varita con la otra.

-¡Abrelo! -me ordenó.

Ni siquiera me moví. El asco y la rabia me habian entumecido los musculos del cuerpo.

\- Creía que ya lo habia hecho usted -le recriminé teniendo mis dientes muy apretados.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Sabes muy bien como yo que Dumbledore no dejaría ver ssu contenido a cualquiera que no sea su remitente, osea, tú.

Movió su varita para indicarme que la obedeciera. Sabia a lo que se referia. Habia leído hace tiempo sobre ello. Por algo queria que abriera el sobre. Ella no sabia el contenido y curiosamente no lo habia informado al Ministerio. Ella queria enterarse primero, tener la información de primera mano. Obtener el poder. Era mezquina, realmente mezquina. También yo tenìa la obligación de saber el contenido. Si era algo importante debìa saberlo, no importaba que ella lo escuchará. Luego lo resolveria de alguna manera lo más rapido posible, si ese era el caso. Pero tenia que abrirlo, si no lo hacia nadie podria, asi estaba estipulado magicamente. Algunas cartas se destruian por si solas, como las vociferadoras, que se quemaban hasta convertirse en cenizas, y otras como está, jamás se podian abrir si no la recibia la persona para la cual se la destinaba.

Mi respiración era agitada por lo furiosa que me encontraba.

Tomé el sobre en mis manos, resignada. Curiosamente lo sentí demasiado frío para ser papel común, estaba helado. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. En cuanto comencé a abrir el sobre para ver su contenido, observé que indudablemente estaba dirigido a mi. Pero era aquella caligrafía demasiado pulcra para ser real la que me puso los pelos de punta. Al llegar con el papel del interior, note la textura aspera del antiguo pedazo de pergamino. Era totalmente amarillo y arrugado por la vejez, en algunos lugares cortado por su decadencia; no contenia ni una palabra, ni una letra en tinta. Aquel pergamino estaba totalmente vacío de cualquier mensaje.

\- No dice nada -protesté en voz alta, mas para mi misma.

Umbridge dejo de apuntarme con la varita y me arrebato violentamente el pergamino, apesar de mi protesta de que se romperia por su maltrato.

Los segundos que ella se quedó mirando el papel fueron eternos, y estuve deseando huir hacia la puerta, y salir corriendo del castillo para que no volviera a amenazarme. Pero me quede donde estaba.

La horrible cara de Umbridge pareció iluminarse de manera siniestra. Me recordó tanto a las historietas comicas, solo faltaba un dibujo de una lamparita que se encendiera sobre su cabeza para saber con perfecta claridad que algo se le habia ocurrido en esa retorcida mente suya.

-¿Quieres seguir tomandomé el pelo, verdad? -me acusó con esa tranquilidad inquietante-. Como ese mocoso inútil de Potter, ¿no?

Volviò a acercarse lentamente a mi, mientras sus ojos negros llameaban.

Si no hubiera estado prestando atención a sus ojos de demonio, me habria percatado que en vez de sostener la varita, ahora tenìa una pequeña daga con la que me cortó rápidamente la palma de mi mano izquierda.

-¡Ahh! -grité de dolor y sorpresa.

En un pestañeo, ella me aferró el brazo izquierdo con una fuerza inigualable, y mancho el viejo pergamino de la sangre que fluía libremente de mí palma. Rojo oscuro contra amarillo, viejo y fragil.

-¡No! -forcejeé contra ella, pero continuo aferrandome la mano.

La herida comenzó a arderme con el correr de mi sangre sobre el papel, igual que si me hubieran echado una botella de alcohol puro.

Hasta que no estuvó totalmente de rojo cada parte del pergamino, Umbridge no me soltó. Una vez terminado el trabajo, me arrojó hacia el suelo sin la menor consideración. Caí de bruces al suelo, golpeandome la cabeza. El corte continuaba ardiéndome, aquello no era normal y me asusté por lo que esa bruja habría hecho. Desde el piso, donde permanecí y observé a Umbridge que sostenía en alto el pergamino rojo oscuro, y como poco a poco el papel se fue aclarando, absorviendo lentamente la sangre, igual que una esponja absorvía el agua. El pergamino volvió a tener el mismo estado de antes, limpio y amarillo por la antigüedad, sin una sola mancha en él. Mi sangre desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué ha hecho? -susurré de horror.

Jamás habia visto algo igual.

\- Algo que cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho -sentenció ella, riendo infantilmente-. ¡ Descubrir todos tus secretos, niña boba! ¡ Ahora, levantate! ¡ Levantate, he dicho!

Quería ponerme de pie desde el instante en que caí, pero no reaccionaba. Estaba mareada y sentía que corría ácido por mis venas, recorriendo lentamente cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me encontraba en plena agonia, cuando algo helado tiró de mi brazo para levantarme. Mi cuerpo ardía, no había llamas por ningun sitio, pero asi lo sentía. Estaba quemandomé por dentro. Comencé a gemir de dolor y me negué a abrir los ojos.

En consecuencia, ese agarre helado continuo tirando de mí, era Umbridge. La diferencia de nuestras temperaturas corporales era impresionante, las manos de ellas se convirtieron igual a tempanos de hielo comparado con mi ardiente sensación de verme prendida en lenguas de fuego. Umbridge, que renegaba, logro ponerme en pie mientras ella sostenia casi la mayor parte de mi peso. No logre mirarle la cara, ni a mi alrededor. Con mi cabeza gacha, observé como se deslizaba la roja sangre de la palma de mi mano, manchando el suelo perfectamente pulcro. Había perdido todas mis fuerzas, y solo por un corte en la mano. Me fue imposible no pensar que me estaba muriendo lentamente, mi cuerpo lo decía y mi pecho, en el lugar del corazón, sufría estocadas, miles de ellas que me desgarraban sin piedad. Moriría. Nadie podría salvarme ahora.

El pergamino limpio, como habia estado al principio, apareció bruscamente delante de mi rostro.

-¡ Sujetaló! -me gritó a los oidos la bruja.

Estando totalmente aturdida de dolor, no moví ni un dedo para seguir sus ordenes.

-¡ Que lo sujetes! -exclamó desesperada.

Aferró mi mano derecha, la que estaba sana, con rudeza y depósito en ella el papel, cerrando mis dedos en él evitando asi que caiga al suelo.

-¡ Leé! - casi gruñó la mujer.

Era en vano, ¿acaso la poca cordura que le quedaba, si es que tuvo alguna vez, se evaporo?. En aquel papel no habia nada, y más aun mis ojos no conseguían ver con claridad, pequeñas manchas negras obstruían mi vision.

-¡ Leé ! -rugió finalmente como bestia.

Sabia que no habia salida, la poca energía que tenía se desvanecía. Mi alma estaba extinguiéndose. Realice lo imposible en mi deplorable estado, sostuve el papel y me focalice en él, solo en él.

Creí oír una exclamación de asombro en cuanto letras doradas emergieron en la superficie del pergamino. Asombrosamente brillaban al igual que lineas liquidas de oro, puro y despampanante, transformandosé en palabras perfectas y claras. Un momento atras no habian estado allí. Este tipo de magia debia ser ancestral, ningun embrujo que conociera poseía estas caracteristicas, quedaba fuera del alcance de mis conocimientos.

-¿¡ A qué esperas para leerlo!? -continuo rugiendo Umbridge en mis oídos-. ¡ En voz alta, sangre sucia!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarme a traves de las olas de fuego que me carcomía por dentro, y mi poca energía para comenzar la lectura.

Al principio no pude distinguir ninguna palabra del pergamino, todo parecia borroso ante mis pupilas y ese brillo dorado proveniente de las letras no me ayudaba. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que note una rareza inusual suegiendo del pergamino en mi mano. Una sensación tirante, magnetica que me atraía hacia ella, y fue en ese instante en que mis ojos abrazaron la claridad, al igual que un recien nacido viendo el mundo por primera vez. La luz liquida dorada de las palabras fue lo que más me llamo la atención, e inundó mi mente, y sin llegar a realizarlo, comencé a leer en voz alta, lenta y pausadamente.

" Tú

suave y único.

Tú

perdido y solitario

Tú

extraño como los ángeles..."

Una suave melodía aparecio de la nada, junto a una pequeña brisa a nuestro alrededor.

-¡ No te detengas! -exigió, Umbridge.

Apesar que me habia olvidado por un momento de su presencia y sujeción en mi, sentí su emoción. Estaba emocionada por descubrir cualquier cosa que ella sin duda parecía saber. En mi caso, no tenía idea de lo que sucedia, ni lo que ocurríria cuando terminará de leer todo el pergamino.

" Bailando en los más profundos océanos

girando en el agua

eres igual a un sueño.

La luz del día me puso a punto

debo de haber estado durmiendo por dias

y moviendo mis labios..."

La brisa se transformó de a poco en ventisca, y unas siluetas de luz plateada aparecieron danzando, más bien, flotando a mi alrededor. Antes de que pudiera saberlo, Umbridge fue arrojada por los aires hasta estamparse contra el muro, destrozando a los cuadros de gatitos de allí. Las siluetas continuaron con su danza, rodeandomé y llenandomé de mucha luz.

\- Leé -insistieron ellas.

Umbridge quedó tirada en el suelo lejos de mi. Su cuerpo no se movia, y por un momento pensé que habia muerto. Pero se levantó de a poco, aturdida y cuando se fijo en mi, una rabia que jamás le habia visto, transformó su cara al odio puro.

\- Apuraté -me apremiaron las siluetas- Leè.

Regresé a las palabras del pergamino, sentía que un miedo horrorozo, junto a todas mis dolencias, me derribaría en cualquier instante, y no supe que más hacer que seguir con la lectura.

"... para respirar su nombre.

Abrí mis ojos."

Los cuchillazos en mi pecho aumentaron, quitandomé el aire de mis pulmones. Dolía mucho, demasiado.

-¡Maldita! ¡Sangre! ¡Sucia!

Umbridge regreso. Tenía un corte horrible en la frente la sangre le chorreaba por todo , y se abalanzó hacia mí, solo que jamás llego a tocarme.

habian formado una especie de escudo protector mientras danzaban en torno a mi. Quizá por ello salió despedida por los aires. La maldita mujer se quedó allí, lanzando hechizos al escudo, y a veces golpeandolo con sus enormes manos. Sin embargo, nada podía destruirlo.

\- Respira -dijeron las siluetas.

Dolía mucho.

\- No... pue-do -respondí.

Era muchisimo dolor. Sudor y lagrimas estaban mescladas en mi rostro. De fondo, es uchaba los gruñidos e insultos que esa bruja profería. Ella jamás se rendiria hasta dar conmigo y acabarme, acabar con todos.

\- Intentalo -dijeron.

Otra estocada en mi pecho, en el mismo centro de mi corazón. Solté un grito desgarrador que lastimo mi garganta y terminé callendo de rodillas al piso. A punto de desmayarme, las siluetas brillaron mucho más fuerte.

-¡... inmundaa! -gritaba Umbridge.

\- Leé, intentalo.

Ahogué otro grito y leí lastimosamente.

" Y me encontré sola,

sola, sola

sobre un mar de rabia.."

-¡ Ahhhhhhhhh !

El nuevo grito de Umbridge me petrificó. Esta vez era como si sufriera una tortura insoportable, y en cuanto lo ví, lo supe. Una de sus manos estaba desintegrandosé como polvo y las ráfagas de viento, que las siluetas provocaban, la desaparecían en el espacio. Parecía que aquello le dolía como los mil demonios. La mujer me miró directó a los ojos.

-¡ No leas! ¡Sucia inmunda! ¡No te atrevas..!

El dorado de las letras fulminó mi vista cuando unas cuantas de mis lágrimas calleron en el papel, y me hipnotizaron.

" Que se robó al unico chico que amé

y que lo ahogó profundamente dentro de mi "

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

Los dos brazos de Umbridge se evaporaron, dejando a sus hombros solos y sus piernas iban por el mismo camino.

" Tú

suave y único

Tú

perdido y solitario

Tú

igual al..."

-¡Ughhhahhh! Noooo.

Estómago y hombros se desintegraban ahora. Era una imagen perturbadora. Aunque la odiara por todo lo que habia hecho, ni en mis peores pesadillas le desearía algo como aquello.

"... cielo."

La habitación empezó a desvanecerse al igual que Umbridge. Todas y cada una de sus cosas, muebles y paredes se desintegraban.

\- Casi allí... el final. Leé. -corearon todas la figura como un solo ser.

Solo quedaba la cabeza de Umbridge, empapada de sangre. La ví disolverse con su boca abierta en un monstruoso grito, y sus ojos desmesuradamente enormes perdidoa en el espacio. Ella desapareció. La habitación se fue igual de rápido. Estaba sola en la oscuridad del espacio, y la unica fuente de luz eran el pergamino y las siluetas danzando. No habia nada y nadie más que yo.

\- Casi terminado -volvieron a hablar-. Continua..

Mi mano izquierda se congeló, quedó sin vida a un lado de mi cuerpo, y me deseperé. La pierna izquierda fue la siguiente y caí de boca al suelo, mi pierna derecha me abandono también. Sentí moverse un frío de muerte al resto de lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo.

\- Leé.

-¿ Por qué? -les grité.

Ibá a morir, yo lo sabia. Y en unos segundo todo dolor me inundo. Esta agonía era insoportable, no lograba aguantarla más.Aún así, no quería morir, no podía morir, no ahora.

\- Toda terminará.

Ese frío de muerte estaba llegando a mi pecho, y aferré el pergamino para dar fin a todo. Era imposible decidir en una situaciòn como esta si continuar con ello, o no, pero no habia otra salida. Simplemente no veía otra salida. El frío trepó lentamente por mi corazón y la velocidad de sus latidos se fue reduciendo poco a poco.

" Tú

suave.. y .. único (tump, tump, tump, tump)

Tú

perdido.. y ..solitario ( tump, tump, tump)

Tú

igual.. al... ( tump, tump)

... cielo. (tump, tump)

( tump..)

La luz cegó todo lugar posible. Una luz brillante, blanca y serena eliminó la oscuridad.

Primer capitulo. Gracias por haberlo leido, espero que les haya gustado. Posiblemente no se entienda a que quiero llegar con esta historia, pero se que con el segundo capitulo lo entenderán mejor. Esta es una precuela de " Aliados" el fic principal donde se desarrolla toda la historia. que aun no he publicado. Espero con todo mi corazón que les siga gustando. Muchisimas gracias. Besos enormes!


	2. Chapter 2 Underneath it all

**Aqui otro capitulo, y si, me encanta el misterio, como la vida misma. De a poco se iran revelando las incognitas, pues claro que todo tiene un proposito, y les digo que valdrá la pena, y recordarles que esta es la precuela de "Aliados" el fic que publicaré muy pronto, asi que sin más, disfruten.**

**Todos los derechos y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Chapter**_** 2**_

_**Underneath it all**_

_**Debajo de todo**_

Flotaba en el aire. Atrapada en la oscuridad infinita, y el silencio atormentando mis sentidos. Ya no sentía más dolor, las siluetas habian tenido razon.

¿Esto era la muerte?, ¿acaso estaría aquí atorada por toda la eternidad?, ¿no tendría que estar esperando volver a ver a mis abuelos fallecidos hace años para poder abrazarlos?. Luego de tanta luz, llegó la oscuridad, y me encontraba sola. Sola y perdida en la negrura.

Quizas hayan pasado horas, días, meses, ya no tenía idea por cuanto tiempo me mantuve asi. El tiempo parecía perder significado, al igual que mi esencia. Sentía que tanta oscuridad me aplacaba, y me enterraba en un agujero sin fondo, sin final. Odiaba eso, tanta negrura comenzaba a afixiarme. Lo peor de todo era que no podía mover, ni sentir ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, estaba unida al mismo espacio negro. En conse cuencia, mis pensamientos tomaron el rumbo hacia mis seres queridos, mi padre, mi madre, Harry, Ron, Ginny... ¿Qué serìa de ellos cuando lo supieran? Mis padres no lo soportarían, definitivamente no. Ellos habían luchado tanto para poder consevirme. Años y años de estudios médicos, tratamientos para formar una familia, y ahora su única hija estaba muerta. No quería imaginarme su sufrimiento, no tendría que haber muerto. Y los chicos..

Un estruendo se escuchó a la lejanía. Como algo rasgandosé, duro y seco, quebrando el silencio, pero no tuve miedo de ello. Estaba casi segura que mi alma estaba dejando de existir.

De nuevo sonó aquel estruendo, más poderoso esta vez aconpañado de un pequeño zumbido. No, no era un zumbido, eran palabras, alguien estaba susurrando. Esperé a que llegará el tercer estruendo, y con él, vino la claridad de las palabras dichas.

\- Es hora... -dijo alguien, no reconocì la voz-... tarde.

Era casi incomprensible lo que decìa. Faltaban más palabras para formar la oración.

\- Taa...-propinó esa persona.

El cuarto estruendo llegó, propinandomé un fuerte shock de electricidad, recorriendomé toda. En ese instante, fuì feliz de volver a sentir mi cuerpo entero cuando habìa estado segura que ya no quedaba vestigio de él. La electricidad se hizo igual de eterna que mi estadìa en ese lugar. Me impresionó que no doliera, era más parecido a el hormigueo, a los calambres cuando se duerme una parte del cuerpo y luego vuelve a circular la sangre.

En la llegada del quinto estruendo, allì estaba. El dolor atacó de un solo tiro.

-¡ Despiertaa ! -gritó una chica en mis oídos.

Abrí mis ojos, y automáticamente me enderezé, asustada para tomar una rápida bocanada de aire, tirando a una persona en el camino. Era pelirroja.

¡ Pum ! Se escuchó cuando la chica cayó al suelo.

Asustada, examiné cada sitio del lugar, y mucho más grande fue mi sorpresa. Era la habitación de las chicas de la casa de Gryffindor, y estaba sentada en mi cama enredada en las sabanas con las cortinas color escarlata corridas a un lado, dejando entrar la luz del día, un gris oscuro debido a la furiosa tormenta de afuera.

-¡ Auch ! -exclamó la chica en el piso.

Observé, aturdida, la lluvia golpear bruscamente la ventana a causa del viento huracanado, el sorpresivo flash de luz plateada que duro milésimas de segundos, seguido del estruendo. Eso había sido entonces lo que me despertó en la negrura: los truenos.

-¿ Fue solo un sueño ? -murmuré, en estado de shock.

Todo lo sucedido con Umbridge pareció tan real para ser solo un sueño..

La chica se levantó del suelo, acariciando su codo derecho por el golpe. Su larga cabellera pelirroja le llegaba hasta la cintura, y el rostro pálido de niña, llena de pequeñas y adorables pecas le daba una dulcura a su persona.

\- Eso dolió, Hermione -me reprochó, con el ceño fruncido.

Reconocí su rostro.

\- Ginny -afirmé, como si volviera a verla después de miles de años.

\- La misma -sonrió la niña.

Algo no andaba bien. Ginny parecía distinta desde la ultima vez que me despedí de ella para ir a la oficina de Umbridge. Demasiado distinta, razoné, que me quedé allí sentada en la cama, mirandola fijamente, más de lo que la buena educación permitiría.

\- Me estás mirando raro -me acusó ella-. ¿Fue por tu pesadilla? Porque fue solo eso, una pesadilla.

Ginny me brindó otra amable sonrisa. Aunque ese acto no me relajó, lo agradecí enormemente.

\- S..Si -contesté de manera torpe, restregando mis ojos un momento para volver a observarla-. Una pesadilla.

La sonrisa de la chica se agrando ante mi contestación. ¿Qué era lo que tenía de diferente ahora, que me ponía nerviosa? Las pecas eran las mismas, sus ojos cafés que siempre brillaban seguían igual que siempre, las facciones de su rostro... Parecía haber rejuvenecido un poco, la veía más niña.

\- Sigues mirandomé fijo -hablo ella, interrumpiendo las lineas de mis pensamientos- ¿Segura que estás bien? Nunca te quedas hasta tan tarde en la cama, y ya te perdiste el desayuno..

-¿ En verdad?

\- Aja, los chicos dijeron que viniera a buscarte.

Miré hacia la ventana, por culpa de la tormenta no tenía modo de saber que hora era. Un repentino golpe en mi cara, me atrajó de vuelta de mis cavilaciones, y un impermeable escarlata con decoraciones doradas, los colores de nuestra casa, aterrizó en mis piernas. Ginny me lo habia arrojado.

\- Póntelo -me ordenó-, sino no sobreviviras allí fuera.

No comprendía por qué quería que me lo pusiera. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría afuera, cuando semejante tormenta estaba azotando los terrenos del castillo?

\- ¡Deja de mirarme como si me hubiera vuelto loca! -reprochó la chica-.¡ Apurate! Ya es tarde, nos perderemos el inicio del partido.

-¿ Qué? ¿De qué partido hablas?

\- ¡El de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, por supuesto! Ya sé que no eres gran fan del Quiddicht, pero Hermione, ya tendrías que saber que hoy era el partido. Todos estuvieron hablando sobre ello en la semana. En especial los de Slytherin.

Aferré con fuerza el impermeable, y fulminè con la mirada a Ginny, que estaba flexionando su codo herido mientras me decía todo aquello. Un terror inigualable se centro en mi estómago. Sabía que en los proximos minutos pasaría algo que me afectaría y a causa de ello las palabras surgieron con naturalidad y dejaron mi boca.

\- Eso es imposible -le dije, meneando la cabeza a los lados, negando-. Umbridge prohibio el Quiddicht -afirmé y me desplomé descansando mi cuerpo en la suave cama- Y aunque si lo permitiera, no dejaría que Gryffindor jugará, no después de que tus hermanos y Harry atacarán delante de todos a Malfoy y..

\- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? -Ginny me interrumpió- ¡ Eso jamás paso..!

La cara de Ginny era de desconcierto total. La presión en el estomago se acrecento más y más; volví a sentarme en la cama lentamente y continué escuchandola.

\- Mis hermanos no harían algo así, bueno, no delante de todo mundo, pero Harry se que seria incapaz, y además, Dumbledore jamás, JAMÁS, sacaría el Quiddicht. Estas alucinando Hermione. Todavia sigues dormida.

La buena de Ginny me entregó otra sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mi cuerpo se petrificó al darme cuenta de un detalle que no tuve presente. Ella voltió a verme y sostuvó el picaporte de la puerta, inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado y me dijo:- De todos modos, ¿quién es Umbridge? Nunca escuché ese nombre.

Un balde con cubos de hielo pareció caer sobre mi piel y comencé a temblar de terror. Ginny, aun parada en la puerta, esperaba mi é de dar una contestación coherente con la situación, sabiendo que por dentro estaba gritando como una posesa desesperada, cuando lo único que tartamudeé fueron unos susurros.

\- Es..ehh.. Tra..T..trabaja en ..el minis..terio..tu. la ..conoce.

Probablemente porque estaba apurada no se había dado cuenta, o tal vez porque me creía aun dormida y no quizo darle importancia, que no volvió a preguntar e hizo como si no hubiera existido tan extraña conversación.

\- Si, papá conoce a todo el mundo que trabajé allí -contestó ella tomando la iniciativa como broma por las actitudes de su padre, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Apurate, llegaremos tarde! Cambiaté, y yo te esperaré abajo, ¿si?

Los temblores no paraban, y no creí que podría hablar esta vez, asi que solo asentí con la cabeza. Pero antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, me golpeó el detalle del que no me había percatado anteriormente.

-¿ Ginny? -la llamé.

-¿ Si?

\- Tienes el cabello largo -comenté, mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas que la voz no me fallará-, ¿no ibas a cortartelo?

Ginny lanzó una carcajada y meneo la cabeza desaprobandome.

\- Ya te lo había dicho, el próximo verano me lo cortaré. ¡Vamos! Te espero abajo.

Abrío la puerta provocando un chirrido y salió por ella. Al cerrarse con un sonoro "clip", pateé las sabanas desesperadamente para librarme de ellas, arrojé el impermiable por los aires, lejos de mi, y salté de la cama. Corrí descalza por el suelo frío, entre al baño que compartía con mis compañeras, y me precipité a mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis ojos marrones se agrandaron del horror ante el aspecto de mi rostro.

\- No..n..no puede ser - apenas logré decir.

Toqué mi rostro con la punta de los dedos. No podía ser, simplemente tenía que ser una pesadilla. Me estaba mirando a mí, pero a la que era años atras, con el cabello más denso enmarañado, un arbusto, y mis dientes..., ¡dios!, mis dientes.. ¡Eran de conejo! Largos, enormes y horribles, otra vez. Esto se trataba de una espantosa pesadilla, y sin embargo, lo que estaba viviendo era real. Las respuestas e imagen de Ginny lo confirmaban, y su cabello, largo, mucho más largo desde la ultima vez que la ví, y ahora, yo, mi aspecto..

Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, todo se había vuelto muy abrumador. ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién me envió a traves del tiempo? ¿Quién...? Me detuvé cuando ví la marca. La marca de mi mano izquierda. La alcé delante de mi rostro, y observé como una fina linea rosada atravesaba mi palma, y con el correr de los segundos se fue transformando en una cicatriz, la que me habia hecho Umbridge. Como los truenos de afuera me golpeo la realidad. Umbridge, la herida y el pergamino, ellos provocaron todo. Fue lo que leí, las siluetas me dijeron que lo haga, y yo como estúpida que soy les hice caso. Regresé en el tiempo, no tenía duda. Sino, ¿como explicaría aquello? Es una locura, y de las grandes. Me sostuvé del lavabo, y traté de calmar mi silencioso llanto y volver a repirar normalmente. Esto me superaba con creces. Un maldito pergamino me envío adonde quien sabia qué año y ahora estaba atrapada en mi cuerpo, con el cabello y rostro horribles, y...

Esperé, ahí quieta. mirandomé en el espejo y comprendí. Si quería una solución, debía averiguar en que año estaba, a cual habia sido enviada. Al averiguarlo podría prepararme para lo que me esperaba, y de esa forma buscar a alguien que me ayudará. Perspectiva, tenía que tenerla o me volvería pedazos. Lavé mi rostro, y fui de vuelta a la habitación. La tormenta seguía cayendo, y esos truenos no paraban de sonar, por la poca luz que proyectaba el día, el cuarto parecía tetricó y frío, no ayudando a mis temblores. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, una sudadera, pantalones muggles y zapatillas, para cuando fui a buscar mi varita en el segundo cajon de mi mesita de luz, encontré algo más. Saqué mi varita y rapidamenta la pusé en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y luego, agarré delicadamente la fina cadena de oro del collar. Mis temblores no paraban, en cuanto la sostuvé en alto, la ví ondular en el aire, el giratiempo que McGonagall me había dado en tercero, estaba en mis manos de nuevo.

\- Volví a tercero -afirmé para mí.

Sola, en las penumbras de la habitación, recordé lo que estaba por venir, lo que sucedería cuando saliera por la puerta y me enfrentará a una vida que ya había vivido.

**Les gustó? Espero que si! xD Comenten! Besos xo**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Smithback y Rimasonante. por sus comentarios, gracias! Espero les guste el capi!**

**Todos los derechos y personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lost**

**Perdida**

"Toma una profunda bocanada de aire, y respira", me aconsejé.

¡¿Qué demonios hizo esa bruja?! ¡Viajé en el tiempo, a mi tercer año en Hogwarts! Ella lo había arruinado todo, gravemente.

Pero luego, recordé los últimos momentos en que la ví. Su cuerpo desintegrandosé, sus insultos hacía mi, y el grito que había lanzado para decirme que me detuviera, que no siguiera leyendo las palabras del pergamino. Tan contradictorio como mis pensamientos. Esta bien, quizás ella no sea la culpable, pero no por eso dejara de ser la persona que me indució a esta situación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habia viajado en el tiempo? No lo entendía, si sólo había leído esa... especie de cancion. Una canción que no podía recordar ni una sola palabra. El pergamino, el más extraño que había visto y desconocía totalmente su procedencia, era la incógnita más grande en todo éste dilema. Y sí había viajado en el tiempo, hipoteticamente, sería imposible que tenga la marca de una herida hecha en el futuro. Sin embargo, la tenía, y había sido testigo de como cicatrizaba en cuestión de segundos ante mis ojos. ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!

Escuché pisadas provenientes de las escaleras que daban a nuestro cuarto. Guardé a toda prisa el giratiempo en uno de mis bolsillos, en el mismo instante que Ginny abría la puerta y entraba a buscarme.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamonos! ¡Ya va a comenzar! -me apuró ella, haciendo señas hacia la puerta para que saliera.

Ella ya tenía puesto su impermiable de nuestro equipo. Sabía que le encantaba el quidditch, teniendo tantos hermanos varones debería influir en algo, más si dos de ellos eran jugadores del equipo. Y que Harry, el chico por el que perdia la cabeza, era el buscador.

¡Oh, no! ¡Harry!

¡Lo olvidé totalmente! Hoy jugaban contra Hufflepuff, era el partido en el que los dementores atacaban a Harry.

Por instinto, quisé salir corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch cuanto antes. Pero Ginny me detuvo al ver mis intenciones, pensando que lo hacia porque llegariamos tarde.

-¡Espera! Te olvidas tu impermiable -me recordó.

-oh, cierto.

Agarré el impermeable en mis brazos y salimos a toda marcha del cuarto. En la sala común de Gryffindor no flotaba ni una mosca. Estaba totalmente vacío con la chimenea prendida. Al parecer toda la casa había querido apoyar al equipo.

Básicamente, bajamos las escaleras y recorrimos los pasillos del castillo, evitando a Peeves en uno de ellos, a las corridas. Cuando casi llegamos a los campos me enfundé el impermeable. La lluvia no paraba y el viento rugia con bastante furía, que cuando un par de chicas de Ravenclaw, que se protegian con un paraguas sufrieron las consecuencias de tal temporal. No habían hecho mâs que tres pasos bajo la tormenta, que las rafagas de viento doblaron su paraguas hacia arriba y se lo arrebataron de sus manos para llevarselo por los aires. Las chicas chillaron de sorpresa y espanto por otro desgarrador trueno, que se asustaron y volvieron empapadas de vuelta al castillo, pasando cerca de nosotras.

Ginny y yo nos miramos, y luego a la tormenta, no era el mejor de los climas, en absoluto, pero debiamos ir, yo tenía que llegar no importará qué. Lo sentía.

-¿Vamos? -la apuré.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y yo me subí la capucha. Empezamos a correr por los campos, y no nos detuvimos ni un segundo. La lluvia nos empapó enseguida y nos dificultaba la vista, y el camino por el que andabamos. Más de una ocasión casi terminé de boca en el lodo de mis pies. Tanto aguacero habia ablandado la tierra haciendola un enemigo peligroso. A cada rato me volteaba para asegurarme si Ginny seguía en pie detras de mi, gracias a su gran fuerza lo estaba. Al llegar al estadio me di cuenta que el partido todavia no habia comenzado, pero todo el mundo estaba empapado hasta la mèdula, al igual que sus muchos carteles de apoyo a los equipos.

-¡Uff! ¡Llegamos a tiempo! -grito Ginny, por sobre el ruido de las charlas de los estudiantes, la lluvia que no paraba de caer y el viento incesante que lo complicaba aún más.

-¡Si, que suerte! -respondí sarcasticamente.

Ginny fingió no notarlo. Era muy dificil soportar tal aguacero sobre uno, y hablar ni que se diga. De a poco los estudiantes se movian hacia las tribunas, muy despacio para mi gusto. Pero debía darles el credito, los escalones estaban muy resbaladizos.

Pronto llegamos a la cima de la tribuna de Gryffindor, donde el agua y el frío nos atacaron en todos los ángulos posibles de una tormenta en creces. El estruendo de los tambores en algun lado, y el viento eran una muy mala conbinación para mis oidos. Cuando Ginny grito en ellos, sentí que en cualquier momento iban a estallar.

-¡Allí abajo ésta Ron! -grito medio ahogada por el agua, y me señalo unas gradas más abajo.

Miré hacia donde me apuntaba. Al principio solo observé la marea de color escarlata bajo la lluvia, pero momentos despues, lo vi. Estaba empapado, el agua chorreaba por su cabello pelirrojo. Junto a él creí ver a Neville y Seamus con pancartas completamente mojadas.

-¡Vamos! -me guio, Ginny.

Bajando con cuidado, para no resbalar, pasamos entre la multitud de Gryffindors preparados para alentar el comienzo del partido. Al momento en que nos encontramos con Ron, el juego había empezado sin que me diera cuenta.

Cada uno de los estudiantes vitoreaba a los jugadores, mientras la lluvia caía a plomo sobre nosotros. Apenas si se habia escuchado la orden de la Profesora Hooch.

Ron, por otro lado, no se habia percatado que Ginny y yo estabamos junto a él, hasta que estrujo una esquina de su sudadera mojada en mis zapatillas.

-¡Lo siento much..! ¡Hermione! -grito sorprendido- ¡¿Cuando llegaste?! ¡Hace un momento no estabas aqui!

Pusé mis ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que Ronald estaba paranoico conmigo, despues de que varias veces, segun recordaba, me habia equivocado con el giratiempo por minutos y aparecia en un momento a otro delante de él y Harry.

-¡Si que estaba! -grité como reepuesta- ¡Solo que nadie puede ver con esta tormenta!

Señalé con las manos el cielo, oscuro como la noche, siendo iluminado por momentos gracias a los rayos. Ron estaba por hablar cuando una ovación de nuestra tribuna tomo su total y completa atención de mi. Gryffindor habia anotado. Aproveché y miré a los jugadores. No podía enfocarme en uno, que ya se lanzaba a una nueva jugada y lo perdía de vista. La tormenta no solo complicaba a los espectadores, sino que ponía en riesgo la vida de los jugadores. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué habian permitido que se realizará este partido. A cualquiera de los que participaban en este juego podria caerle encima un rayo o...

-¡Ahhhh..! -corearon de espanto la mayoria de las tribunas.

A una jugadora de Hufflepuff, justamente, le acababa de caer un rayo, y ahora descendía furiosamente hacia una de las gradas opuestas a la mia.

-¡Santo Merlin! -grito Seamus, asustado.

Rápidamente, la jugadora fue atendida y llevada a la emfermeria, mientras otro jugador salía en su reemplazo, volando sobre su escoba y esquivando en el camino a una blugger.

Por eso odiaba éste juego, cualquiera podía salir gravemente lastimado como esa chica. Me emfermaba verlos luchar contra tal pronóstico del tiempo, y la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para concentrarme en cada jugada o anotación que hacian los equipos. Jamás me habia interesado el quidditch, y menos en estos momentos, en el que me sentía fuera de lugar.

Me sentía perdida.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo habia pasado ya, pero cuando Oliver Wood, comenzo a hacerle señas a Hooch para que detuviera el partido, divisé a Harry, volando torpemente sin ver a donde iba.

-¡Ahora vuelvo! -le informé a Ron y Ginny.

-¡Pero si acabas de llegar! ¿Adonde vas? -reprochó Ron.

Empujé de mi camino a cuanto estudiante se me cruzaba en frente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Parecia que tragaba agua a borbotones por el aguacero implacable que no paraba de caer. El frio era inevitable con una tormenta como ésta, y cuando por fin me encontré en las escaleras traté de aferrarme fuerte de la baranda para no resbalar en mi corrida. Me lancé en la linea de jugadores de Gryffindor que estaban reunidos, discutiendo, cuando llegué al campo. Entre ellos estaba Harry, el menor de todos e igual de empapado. Cuando llegué a él, logré oir su queja de que no podía ver nada atraves de las gafas por la tormenta.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso -interviné sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-¡Granger! ¿Qué haces aqui? -inquirió Wood, enojado por haberlo interrumpido.

Le pedí las gafas a Harry, ignorando por completo al capitan de Gryffindor. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo, y con un pequeño giro dijé : ¡ Impervius !.

Los jugadores, Wood y Harry esperaban una explicación. Era tan desbordante revivir cada situación otra vez que respondí como un autentico robot, sin vida.

-Ese hechizo repelarâ el agua.

-Bien hecho, Granger -me felicitó Oliver.

Quedé entumecida alli, despues de haberle devuelto las gafas a Harry. No me estaba sintiendo bien, y no tenía pensado regresar de vuelta a las gradas, porque me desmayaría.

Abrumada como estaba observé a los equipos reanudar el partido. Harry mostro una gran mejoría de coordinación gracias a mi hechizo, y no paré de mirarlo. Estaba paralizada, en estado de shock. De pronto comencé a sentir frio, y supé que no era ni por la lluvia, ni el viento. Los dementores andaban cerca a causa de Sirius Black. Lo busqué con la mirada entre las gradas vacias. Harry habia dicho una vez que ese dia observo a un perro negro en ellas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de él, por supuesto. Cada uno de los estudiantes y profesores solo tenían ojos para el partido. Las ráfagas de aire golpeaban con más y más fuerza, empeorando el clima. Me era muy dificil ver desde donde estaba.

Los rayos volvian a atacar el cielo, y me pusé nerviosa por Harry, y claro que los demás jugadores. No quería mirarlos, tenía miedo de entrar en pánico.

Gryffindor había anotado otra vez, toda nuestra casa gritaba y coreaba con alegria. Fue allí, en la tribuna más lejana y vacía que lo noté. Entorné los ojos a causa del agua, pero sin duda se trataba de la forma negruzca de Sirius, el perro, un animago. Quieto en solitario, mojandosé y observando fijamente a Harry, su ahijado.

Sin previo aviso, una figura amarillo canario se interpuso con su escoba en picada hacia el lugar en el que yo fijaba la vista, desconcertandomé, y un frio, que conocía muy bien, trepo por mi cuerpo. Pero eso no fue lo que activo mi alarma de preocupación máxima, lo que lo hizo fue mi reciente cicatriz. Aquella herida que Umbridge me había hecho en la mano izquierda comenzo a latirme y dolerme. Miré mi palma, y la cicatriz estaba roja, como si me la hubiera quemado hacía un segundo. Aunque en realidad la sentía arder dentro, en mis venas.

El césped se congelo a mis pies. Alcé la mirada al oscuro cielo y fui testigo, por segunda vez, del ataque de los dementores a Harry. El público gritaba de terror al ver tantos dementores rodear a mi amigo, y que éste se cayera de la escoba totalmente insconciente de casi doscientos o más metros de altura.

La imagen de Harry cayendo así, como si estuviera muerto, por siempre detendría mi corazón. No importará cuantas veces volviera a verlo, simplemente era horripilante para cualquiera que lo observara.

Mis manos fueron velozmente hacia mi boca para impedir el grito que estaba por dejar escapar de entre mis labios. En el mismo instante, percibí el momento en que Diggory atrapo la snitch dorada, y mi mano ardió igual a las llamas del infierno. Lancé una palabrota al aire del dolor, mientras mantenía la palma abierta para que la fría lluvia desvaneceria esa tortura.

En tanto, Dumbledore habia salido de la nada para detener la caida de Harry con un hechizo. Mi amigo, a solo centimetros de estamparse contra el suelo, quedo suspendido en el aire levitando. En tanto, el profesor expulsó a los dementores con su patronus, toda la audiencia estaba estupefacta, incluidos los demás profesores que se acercaban a toda velocidad a Dumbledore, luego de unos segundos paralizados por la sorpresa.

La cara del profesor era de una furia asesina, jamás se lo había visto así. En cuanto los profesores y un par de aurors del ministerio de la magia llegaron a él y Harry, comenzó a gritarles y exigirles explicaciones de esa grave falta de seguridad para todos nosotros, en especial por mi amigo que ya habia sido atacado anteriormente en el tren.

Me apoyé a un costado de las escaleras mojadas al sentir que me desvanecía. Estaba costandomé respirar, y el dolor no cesaba, sino que empeoraba. El revuelo que genero el accidente de Harry, atrajo a los demás chicos inmediatamente para saber de su bienestar. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus y Dean bajaban velozmente de la tribuna, y se tropezaron conmigo en un estado decadente.

-¡Hermione! -avanzó Ron, preocupado por Harry- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, cayó...!

-¿Estas bien? -inquirió Ginny, aterrada por mi amigo, y ahora por mi, empujando a su hermano para llegar a mi.

Debía de verme fatal para que todos me miraran como si estuviera en mi ultimo momento. Traté de reponerme, pero sentía que en cualquier segundo caería rotundamente al suelo.

Ginny se acercó aún más, y me sostuvó de la cintura cuando negué con la cabeza a su pregunta. Los demás chicos, mojados y pálidos como nunca los había visto, nos seguian de muy cerca, al tiempo que nos dirigiamos directo hacia la emfermería, donde Harry habia sido llevado y a mi me atenderían, en medio de la cortina de lluvia y relámpagos sobre nuestras cabezas.

Eterno fue el recorrido al castillo. Pudé notar que la mayoria de los estudiantes estaban abandonando el campo, dado el inesperado giro de eventos. Usualmente en esas situaciones estaría desesperada y al borde de las lagrimas por Harry, pero ya sabía que se encontraba bien, y seguramente estaba siendo bien atendido por madame Pomfrey. Ahora toda esa preocupacion la veia reflejada en los demás, Ginny, Ron, Nevile, Seamus, Dean, y me generó mucho más nerviosismo.

Ya en los pasillos del castillo logré controlar mejor mi respiración, y sentí calor en mi piel despues de tanta agua fría. Los chicos conversaban entre ellos con miedo por Harry, mientras Ginny, en silencio, me ayudaba a caminar y mantenerme entera. No fue hasta que faltaban un par de pisos para llegar al ala de emfermeria, que nos encontramos con los jugadores de nuestro equipo, que avanzaban a toda velocidad por delante nuestro.

-¡Eh! ¡Fred, George! -los llamó Ron.

Ambos se detuvieron en el acto, al igual que Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson. Sus caras no eran mejores que las nuestras. Al llegar hasta ellos Ron los bombardeo a preguntas por Harry, si estaba vivo, por qué ninguno había hecho nada, y ese tipo de cosas. Dejé de prestarles atención en cuanto los gemelos comenzaron a contestarle con ironias y burlas de segunda. Ni siquiera en una situación como ésta se dejarían de decir estupideces. Vagamente fui consciente de que Angelina le preguntó a Ginny por mi estado, que aún me sostenía, al verme el rostro demacrado.

Pero nunca escuché la respuesta de ella, porque en ese instante aparecieron Hooch y el capitan del equipo de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, a la vuelta del corredor. Estaban discutiendo sobre el resultado del partido. Los gemelos y los chicos se pusieron tensos de repente al ver a Diggory mientras seguiamos avanzando en su dirección, claro estaba que lo culpaban por haber atrapado la snitch y que nosotros perdieramos en el acto. Pero la discución se debía a que el chico estaba pidiendo jugar de nuevo el partido, una segunda vuelta, que era una injusta la victoria de Hufflepuff mientras ocurría el accidente de Harry, pero Hooch no daba su brazo a torcer. Y estando ya a unos cuantos pasos de ellos dos, instantanéamente, dejé de respirar, mi cabeza dio mil vueltas y vi el pasillo del castillo inclinarse de una forma extraña, antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera asi la consciencia.

Esa sensación de verme sumergida en sombras y frío parecía que jamás me dejaría. Si bien, en estos momentos me encontraba desmayada, o tal vez muerta de nuevo, lo que sentía era muy distinto. No era aquella opresión que me mantenía quieta sujeta a un agujero negro, no, esto era muy diferente, como si estuviera invernando, recuperando mis fuerzas hasta mi despertar. La diferencia de esta vez se reducía en que la oscuridad me envolvía como una sábana para abrigarme e impedir mi caída a cualquier lugar que no debería ir, mientras que la otra era para reternerme, quizás por toda la eternidad en sus garras de hielo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano despertaría, pero me preocupaba en donde abriría mis ojos, en qué tiempo. ¿Sería con una furiosa y lástimada Umbridge, o en el tercer año escolar de Hogwarts? Posiblemente estaba desequilibrada y había soñado todo. No podía haber regresado en el tiempo, no, no era cierto. Imposib...

-Ya está despertando -alguien murmuró cerca mio.

No reconocí la voz, mi mente nublada la había distorsionado.

-¡Muevansé! -exigió la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

Comencé a mover mis párpados y a abrirlos de a poco para que se ajustaran a la luz. De repente sentí que a mi cuerpo le había pasado una locomotora encima y gruñí. Estaba en una cama de la emfermeria, recostada con mi cabello mojado, humedeciendo la almohada al igual que mis pantalones y zapatillas las sábanas. Ginny, Angelina, Katie, Ron, Fred y George, estaban rodeandomé con evidente preocupación.

-Señorita Granger, ¿recuerda lo que le sucedió? -comenzó a interrogarme Madame Pomfrey.

-Mmm... yo perdí el conocimiento, creo -respondí, insegura de mi misma.

Que todos me miraran tan fijamente me había puesto nerviosa, y si a eso le sumas el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a sentir, parecía desorientada por completo.

-¿Perder el conocimiento? -interrumpio Fred o George, exasperado.

-Te caiste seco al suelo -aportó el otro gemelo- Así.

Con sus palmas simuló mi caída, al golpear a una con la otra fuertemente creando un sonido seco y doloroso. Abrí bien mis ojos al ruido de su ejemplo, y vi a Angelina esconder una sonrisa.

-Pensamos que te habia dado un ataque... -inquirió el primero que habló.

-Como a todas las chicas cuando ven de cerca a Diggory... -continuó el otro.

-Más cuando las lleva en brazos. ¡Auch!

Ginny lo habia golpeado en el brazo para que se callará. No entendía nada, y menos cuando vi a Ron mirar al suelo, y a las chicas sonreir.

-¡Por Merlin, ustedes dos! -los desaprobó Pomfrey- ¡Shu, shu! Ayuden en algo y vigilen a Potter mientras asistó a la señorita Granger. ¡Andando!

Los gemelos se largaron a la cama vecina a la mia, y Ron los siguio con una capa en brazos tapando los retos de la Nimbus 2000 de Harry.

-¿Como esta Harry? -pregunté de inmediato.

Estaba por incorporarme de la cama para ir a verlo, pero madame Pomfrey me detuvó enseguida.

-Tu no irás a ninguna parte -me advirtió ella-, no hasta que detecté que te sucede y vea que el golpe no haya afectado en otras formas.

-Ya le dije, que bajó al estadio sin desayunar y la tormenta le afecto -quiso ayudarme Ginny.

-Yo determinaré eso, señorita Weasley. Pero gracias por la información.

Aún me sentía un poco mareada, y la mujer no confiaba en mi por el golpe en mi cabeza al desmayarme, pero además de aquello todo estaba bien conmigo.

"Si, claro", pensé amargamente. "Si ella solo supiera lo que me ocurría".

E incluso tuvo la amabilidad de entregarme un tazón de cereales para que recuperará energias. Apenas podía masticarlos y tragarlos, pero las chicas se habían quedado para comprobar que comiera todo. Harry seguía sin despertar, y lo miré desde mi cama dormid placidamente. Él se encontraría bien, en unos minutos despertaría.

-Tendría que haberte buscado más temprano -decía Ginny, enojada conmigo y con ella misma-. Asi hubieras comido algo, o habrias intentado despertar más temprano Hermione.

Fruncí mi ceño, no era mi culpa. La causa de mi desmayo no habia sido por falta de desayuno, ni nada de eso, era por la cicatriz. Lo extraño, alli mientras tragaba los cereales, era que ya no me dolía, y que su color volvió a ser un pálido viejo instalado en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

-Ya niña, dejala tranquila -la regaño Angelina.

Me inquieto un poco el hecho de que Katie y ella no hubieran perdido la sonrisa boba que tenían en sus rostros. Percibía que algo me había perdido.

-¡Yo creo que la pequeña Ginny esta celosa! -canturreó Katie Bell.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? -pregunto ofendida la chica- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-¿De qué estan hablando? -pregunté- ¿Qué sucede?

-Porque tu no fuiste la que se desmayo -respondio Angelina, pero ignorandomé totalmente.

-Ni tampoco la que trajeron en brazos -siguio Katie.

Ginny se puso colorada como su cabello, y las chicas se rieron torpemente.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que sucedio? -volví a preguntar irritada.

Katie me golpeo con su puño cariñosamente en mi hombro, y me guiño un ojo. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Buena jugada, chica. Que suertuda eres -me felicitó-. La proxima vez intentaré hacerlo.

-Aunque lo hicieras no te saldria igual que a ella Katie -apuntó Angelina- Tendrias que romperte la cabeza, y creeme, hay que encontrar algo que pueda romperla, jaja.

-No haria falta -disparó Katie-. Con solo romperme una uña vendria corriendo a ayudarme. Es un Hufflepuff de todas maneras.

Estaba por mandarlas a freír esparragos a ambas, cuando Ginny intercedió.

-Cuando te desmayaste nos asustamos de muerte, y fue Cedric Diggory quien te levantó del suelo y te trajo corriendo hasta aqui.

-¿Y por qué no lo hicieron ninguno de ustedes? -exigi, algo molesta por su falta de consideración.

-Es que todo sucedio muy rápido y...

Escuchamos un revuelo a nuestro lado, proveniente de los chicos. Harry habia despertado por fin, lo primero que habia preguntado habia sido quien habia ganado el partido. Lentamente, bajé de mi cama y me pusé de pie junto a los demás para rodear a mi amigo.

Aunque cada momento con ellos me paresca lo más natural por tratarse de mis amigos, eso no quitaba que estaba sumergida en una revolucion de conflictos e incognitas. Estar alli, e informarle a mi amigo el resultado del partido y la perdida de su escoba, me hizo sentir más perdida que nunca, fuera de lugar. El problema era que yo no debía estar en este sitio con ellos, sino mi otra yo, y no la Hermione de dos años en el futuro. Hacia tiempo habia leído para informarme del giratiempo y los viajes con su uso, y las respuestas a mis preguntas habian concluido siempre en las mismas:

*Nadie puede verte,

*No cambies nada (error ya lo habia hecho, era una idiota sin remedio)

*Regresa al punto de partida antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

Y la imprescindible, como la anterior:

*Siempre regresa.

Así que solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer inmediatamente, tenía que regresar a mi tiempo. ¿Pero como? ¿Con qué? El giratiempo no tenía ese poder, y si desaparecía de un momento a otro yo dejaría de existir en este tiempo y eso jamás debia pasar o las consecuencias serían gravisinas. La angustia estaba ganandomé la batalla. Me encontraba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. No habia un camino por el que pudiera recurrir al rescaté en este desastre.

-.. y los dementores? -a duras penas logré escuchar a Harry preguntar por aquellas criaturas tenebrosas.

Dado mi torbellino de pensamientos, no era consciente de nada a mi alrededor, que solamente de mis problemas.

-El profesor Dumbledore los expulso con una luz plateada -contestó al instante Ginny.

Ella habia estado realmente preocupada por él al borde de las lagr... ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué habia dicho?

¡Eso era! Soy una tremenda idiota. ¡Por todos los calzones sucios de Merlin! ¡Dumbledore! ¡El profesor Dumbledore era mi salida! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Pero que gran idiota, Hermione Jean Granger.

Dumbledore. Necesitaba su ayuda de inmediato, debía pedirle auxilio y al hacerlo tenía muy presente que debería explicarle todo, hasta lo que yo no comprendía y se me escapaba del pensamiento.

-¿Hermione?

Era la voz de Harry. Salí de mi burbuja personal y observé a todos. Parecían incomodos, y observé que Ron tenía descubierta la escoba destrozada de Harry. Ya debio de haberle dado la noticia. Rápidamente, miré a mi amigo a los ojos. Tenía una cara triste y con pequeños cortes. Suspiré y fui directo al grano.

-¿Si, Harry?

Él me observó con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, como queriendo descifrar mis profundos secretos. Y automaticamente compusé mi cara de poker.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar. Quería decirle **que** no, que todo estaba terriblemente mal, horrorosamente mal. Pero aguante, todo volvería a estar bien.

-Si Harry -contesté, con seguridad, poniendo mis nuevas esperanzas en ello- Estoy bien.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, para que no sospechara más de mí.

"A partir de esta noche, Harry", le dijé a él en mi mente. "Todo volverá a estar bien".

Les gusto? espero que si chicos! Comenten besos!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 My blood

**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecena JK Rowling. Yo aqui expreso mi historia.**

**Chapter 4**

**1° parte**

**My blood**

**Mi sangre**

Madame Pomfrey me permitió abandonar la emfermeria, ya que no tenía nada más que solo un pequeño chichon en la sien, pero antes prometerle que en cualquier caso de dolor o mareo regresaría urgente para ser atendida.

En cambio, Harry quedo en observación hasta nuevo aviso. Todos los chicos habian vuelto a sus respectivas casas, y yo junto a Ginny, que me habia esperado, regresamos tambien. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se mantuvieron en un silencio de derrota, malhumorados, quejosos. Mayormente eran los chicos quienes estaban de duelo por el partido, pero me sorprendí al ver una cantidad imponente de chicas que se lamentaban igual que ellos.

Ron, segun tenía entendido de boca de Seamus, se había ido a dormir en cuanto llego a nuestra sala comun, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Aquello me tuvó sin cuidado, sus cambios de humor irracionales eran parte de su persona, y no tenía tiempo para él.

Si, eso era realmente egoísta de mi parte. Lamentaba que fuera así, pero yo no era su niñera. Ademas, nadie llegaba a comprenderlo, ni siquiera sus propios hermanos que lo conocían desde su primer llanto. E hice lo mismo que él, me fui al cuarto a dormir. Como no tenía ninguna buena escusa para escapar de ninguno de mis compañeros y del ojo águila de Ginebra Weasley, pensé que con irme a dormir y esperar que todo mundo se rindiera al sueño en la noche, podría aprovechar y escapar para encontrar al Profesor Dumbledore. Lo que no habia tenido en cuenta era que no podía conciliar el sueño, y aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para que se hiciera de noche. Estaba tan nerviosa y desesperada, que sentía a las horas alargarse aproposito para fastidiarme de la peor manera. Las paredes parecian una carcél, oscuras e inquebrantables. Acostada como me encontraba sobre mi cama, las miraba y pensaba que eran muy frías, sin vida, llenas de sombras y que eran la unica barrera entre la tormenta de afuera, con los dementores rondando, y yo.

Cerré mis ojos, pero no viaje a la tierra de los sueños, para nada. Pronto, la puerta se abrió y con ella, varios pasos. Escuché el alboroto de mis compañeras de cuarto, mientras cotilleaban en voz baja sobre los galanes de Hogwarts. Esto si era una verdadera tortura.

Desde los más pequeños chismes, hasta los más ridiculos que a alguien cuerdo se le podría ocurrir, estaba en los abanicos de charlas de estas chicas. Y no solo eran aquellos, cuando pensé que no tendrían más temas de los cuales hablar, de repente comenzaron a relucir todas las nuevas y viejas noticias de Corázon de bruja y el Profeta. Quería tirarme por la ventana. Literalmente.

Se mantuvieron por horas y horas hablando. En un punto de la tarde, me llegué a preocupar por la salud de ellas. ¿Como era que la saliva no se les acababa jamás? Sus mandíbulas deberían de doler por las noches de tanto utilizarlas.

Si bien, estuvé contando cada segundo, de cada maldita hora de cotorreo, logré perderme en aquellas conversaciones. Casi diría que fue como un recreo de mis propios problemas. Mis manos habían dejado de temblar, y la angustia desbordante se había mitigado de a poco con el pasar de los minutos, pero no desaparecido por completo. Cuando las chicas se despidieron para ir a dormir, y apagaron toda luz de la habitación, abrí mis ojos. En completa oscuridad, escuché atentamente las respiraciones de mis compañeras de cuarto.

Mientras pasaban los segundos, la cadencia de sus respiraciones comenzo a normalizarse a unas de sueño profundo. Hasta que no escuché los ronquidos de Lavander Brown, no me levanté de mi cama. Todas nosotras sabíamos que la chica roncaba cuando dormia profundamente, aunque ella lo negará rotundamente, y como ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a eso, ningun otro ruido podría despertarnos si no era por ella.

Volvi a calzarme unas zapatillas secas y otra camiseta. Ni siquiera me peine, y salí en puntillas del cuarto hacia más oscuridad, tratando siempre de no provocar ninguna especie de sonido. El silencio en la sala era ensordecedor, y la chimenea ya estaba apagada. La tormenta del día aminoro su fuerza, pero no se detuvo, al parecer continuaría toda la noche. Y fue por la oscuridad misma que casi fui derribada por uno de los sillones al no poder verlo. Suerte la mía que ningun personaje de los cuadros, dormidos, despertó gracias a mi torpeza.

Ya en los corredores, los nervios volvieron a mi con toda su fuerza. El pulso de mi corazón hacia temblar todo mi cuerpo, y sentía que sino caminaba más aprisa para llegar hasta el Profesor me desmayaría de nuevo. Se me hacía inevitable tener que caminar lentamente, cuando el castillo estaba en completo silencio, y los sónidos de mis pasos ocasionaban ecos. Si hubiera tenido la capa de Harry o el mapa merodeador sería muchisimo más fácil ver y no ser vista hacia donde iba. Algunos profesores hacian rondas de vigilancia por los corredores, más ahora cuando un asesino andaba suelto y era Sirius Black, el padrino de mi amigo. Los tenía a todos paranoícos junto a los prefectos y premios anuales. Y era por esa razon que no quería cruzarme con ninguno.

Despacio, y observando hacia todas direcciones en la oscuridad, caminé por los pasillos y escaleras del colegio en ese ritmo. Me dió terror tanta quietud en los corredores, no es que no los haya visto asi antes, pero esta vez lo hacía por mi cuenta, siempre habia estado acompañada por Harry y Ron, nunca sola.

Solo unos segundos faltaban para que llegará al despacho del profesor, cuando escuché pasos, más bien, taconazos. Me oculté detras de una armadura y dejè de respirar.

"Que no sea Snape. Que no sea Snape", rogué, sumergida en las sombras de mi escondite.

Los tacones aumentaban su velocidad cuando bajaban de la escalera que guíaba al despacho del director. Estaba sudando frío. Si me encontraban a estas horas de la noche, me castigarían y devolverían a la torre de Gryffindor, y eso es lo que menos quería. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, era de vida o muerte, no estaba bromeando. Debía hablar y tenía que ser ya, esta noche sin falta.

Me asomé en la esquina de la armadura para fisgonear. Necesitaba tener la certeza que el camino estaba despejado. Alli la vi. La profesora McGonagall, con su sombrero de punta y capa. Estaba revisando unos cuantos pergaminos que sostenía entre sus manos huesudas. Por esa razón ya no escuchaba sus tacos moverse. Que boba era, y yo pensando que Snape utilizaba tacones.

A la pequeña luz de una antorcha, se la observaba más pálida y preocupada, con el ceño fruncido y la comisura de su boca caída un poco hacia abajo. Algo debia estar inquietandole, como a todos. La escuché lanzar un largo suspiró antes de reanudar su marcha, y que yo me escondiera rapidamente otra vez sin respirar, por las dudas. McGonagall siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona con habilidades de hálcon.

Me inmovilicé detras de la armadura, mientras ella pasaba delante de mi lugar de escondite. Observé como se alejaba con esa postura rigida y elegante que tanto espantaba a los de primer año, y volví a tomar aire. Mi corazón galopaba desesperado dentro de mi pecho. El momento habia llegado por fin. Todo me pareció una gran eternidad hasta este instante, y los temblores del día se apoderaron de mis extremidades, con mayor insistencia. Al igual que la angustia, que volvía a ascender desde el mismo centro de mi pecho. Respiré lenta y acompasadamente para no ahogarme, aunque no me ayudo en nada a espantar los temblores.

Cuando estuvé segura que la profesora McGonagall siguió por su camino y no volvería, salí detras de la armadura. Me enderecé, volví a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y empecé a dar los ultimos pasos quê me llevarían a Dumbledore. Me pareció extraño que la gárgola no se accionará para cerrar el paso a las escaleras luego de la salida de la profesora. Quizás ella regresaría otra vez, o el profesor estaba esperando a alguien más, asi que sin más subi rapidamente. Si tenia limite de tiempo para conversar con él, era mejor apurarme. Subí por las escaleras, sin importarme el hacer ruido, corriendo a pesar de los malditos temblores. Empujé la puerta con mis manos heladas, sin siquiera tocar, me adentré a su despacho y cerré con fuerza detras de mí.

El despacho del profesor estaba poco iluminado y más cálido que allí fuera, en los pasillos. Sin embargo, no me tranquilizó para nada el verlo sentado, tan tranquilamente, detras de su escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana. Ahora me miraba a mí, sorprendido por mi presencia, y luego con preocupación.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -me preguntó consternado-. ¿Le sucedio algo a Harry?

Claro que cada problema tenia que ver con mi amigo, pero como estaba equivocado esta vez. Seguí parada alli, cerca de la puerta, y no hice ningun intento en acercarme. Lo miré fijamente, temblando sin parar como papel contra el viento. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de repente que se me seco la boca y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Señorita Granger? -volvió a insistir, poniéndose en pie.

Con un esfuerzo más, cerré en puños mis manos y contesté, aunque hasta a mi me sonó fría la voz que salia de mi propia boca.

\- Harry esta bien, profesor -dije sin miramientos-. Pero si sucedio algo.

No terminé de contarle todo, dejé la frase en el aire, como si eso fuera a ayudarme demasiado. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto hablar ahora que podía? ¿Què estaba mal conmigo? El profesor me observaba expectante para que le siguiera contando, pero al ver que no lo hice enseguida, me pregunto.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedio, señorita Granger?

Abrí mi boca, pero de ella solo salio aire. Volví a intentarlo, mientras me aseguraba que estaría todo bien, que no había por qué tener miedo. Fijé mi vista a mis zapatillas, y en cuanto me encontré con la mirada intensa, azul electrica del profesor, comencé a hablar.

-Profesor, lo que sucedio es algo que me involucra solamente a mi -argumenté lentamente.

-Si se refieré a su desmayo, señorita Granger, Madame Pomfrey me informó de su completo estado de salud hace unas horas...

-No, no, no es sobre eso profesor.

Vi inquietud en aquellos ojos electricos, preocupación por no saber que me traía en manos. Era horrible quedar fuera de tus propios conocimientos sobre un tema. Bueno, ya eramos dos.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación y su estruendo me espantó. El profesor ni se inmuto, y eso fue lo más aterrador, como si me diera el pie para hablar de una vez. Suspiré pesadamente, y tomé dos pasos al frente. O lo sacaba ahora de mi interior, o moriría de tanta preocupación y angustia.

\- Algo me sucedió -dijé con firmeza para ser completamente escuchada por él-. Algo...

-¿Algo como qué, Señorita Granger? -me interrumpió, el profesor, preocupado- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Tomé otra gran bocanada de aire, para infundirle valor a mis pulmones, y asi que resistieran la angustia aplastante que resurgió de los confines de mi corázon. Mis ojos empezaron a escocer sin previo aviso, pero sin embargo, me mantuvé firmé. No perdí la dirección de mi mirada, de aquellos ojos azules, electricos hasta lo menos impensado.

\- Viajé en el tiempo, ... profesor. -admití, por fin, lentamente.

El rostro de Dumbledore no varió para nada en como yo esperaba. Ni sorprendido, ni enojado, nada. Solo una pequeña sonrisa, que segundos despues apareció colgando de sus arrugadas facciones. Mi aspecto de confusión pareció causarle gracia.

Asi que no había comprendido lo que había dicho. Tendría que ser más especifíca entonces. No hay vuelta atras, nunca la hubo.

\- También estoy enterado de ello, Hermione -que dijiera mi nombre, provocó serios escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, era impersonal, como trataba siempre a Harry-. Yo mismo autorizé a la profesora McGonagall para que le fuera entregado el giratiempo este año y que pudiera de esa forma asistir a sus clases adicionales...

No, definitivamente no me había comprendido para nada. Mientras él hablaba, metí mi mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, donde sabía que había puesto el giratiempo. Lo saqué de allí, y lo observé por un par de segundos en mi mano, para luego, volver con total seriedad al rostro del profesor, que fruncía el ceño y se detuvo a mitad de frase.

-Yo no me refería a esto, profesor -le indiqué levantando el objeto dorado, y suspendiéndolo en el aire, para que lo mirará mejor-. Viajé del futuro. Vengo del futuro.

Mi sentencia en esas palabras estaban dichas. Lo dijé. El secreto a partir de este momento ya no era solo mio. Pero, como un golpe contra la pared, extrañamente no me sentí aliviada, no sentí que le quitaran peso a mis hombros, y me quedé con el corazón en la boca de tanta angustia.

-¿Qué es lo que esta dic ...?

\- Yo vengo del futuro, profesor. No pertenezco aquí. No tengo idea de que es lo que lo provocó, pero terminé en este tiempo, en este año. Desperté y .. me ví de nuevo en mis catorce años, en mi tercer año en Hogwarts , a todos en nuestro tercer año y..y.. con Sirius recién fugado de Askaban.

No sé en que momento de mi verborragia no pudé soportarlo más, y aquel escosor en mis ojos provocó lágrimas verdaderas, derramandosé furiosamente por mi rostro. Hasta que terminé por llorar con todas mis fuerzas contando lo ultimo de Sirius. Era un ser humano despues de todo. Una especie de presentimiento no me dejaba en paz, toda la situación era un completo desastre y me sentia sola, sola. No podía parar aquel dolor en mi pecho, la angustia y tristeza me atravezó al igual que una flecha directa a mi cuerpo, como cuando me sucedió segundos antes de desmayarme en el corredor. Era ya la segunda vez en este dia. Sin embargo, no perdí el conocimiento, no esta vez.

El silencio del profesor fue una tortura interminable de pocos minutos, hasta que pude tranquilizar mi espantoso llanto, y mis ojos acuosos pudieron volver a ver con claridad. Dumbledore estaba parado enfrente de mi, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, observandome fijamente. Estaba calculando algo, o a mi, seguramente para descifrar la verdad.

-¿De qué año? -pregunto él, tranquilamente.

-¿Disculpe? No sé... -respondí instantameamente porque no entendía a que se refería su pregunta.

-¿Cuantos años fueron los que retrocedio, hasta llegar a este año?

El llanto, aparentemente, me habia dejado mentalmente inutil. Tardé varios segundos hasta que pudè concentrarme, y ponerme a hacer calculos. El profesor me observaba, no como si fuera un bicho raro, sino como un amigo que espera pacientemente la confesión de alguien a quien aprecia.

-Mm... Son casi dos años, o uno y medio -la duda en mi voz ronca, hizo que tartamudeará-. La verdad es .. que no estoy segura. Ya estaba cursando mi quinto año aquí y...

-¿Quinto año? -me interrumpió él azorado.

Su sorpresa, para ser sincera, me asusto. Tenia entendido que él era un mago de más de cien años, y con miles de experiencias mágicas, y aventuras peligrosas y realmente tenebrosas. Tomarlo por sorpresa con mi viaje en el tiempo no era lo que esperaba. Él me miro con un brillo curioso que no estaba momentos antes en sus ojos, mientras se acariciaba distraidamente la extensa barba con una mano.

-Entonces, -empezó diciendo- supongo que sabe sobre el Torneo...

-¿De los Tres Magos, señor? -fue inevitable no interrumpirlo, cuando pensé que me estaba poniendo una especie de prueba, y me sorprendí a mi misma al oir la seriedad y tristeza de mi voz- ¡Oh, si! Puedo decirle con completa seguridad que nadie jamás lo olvidará.

La curiosidad era poderosa para aquellos que creian tener el control de todo a su alrededor, por eso, cuando vi las facciones del profesor cambiar por una de sospecha y confusión, supé que caería en mi red, que querría saber todo de inmediato. Pero dañada psicologicamente como estaba, no me veía lo suficientemente fuerte para relatar todo con lujos de detalles. Y de pronto, recordé. Lo recordé, el pensadero. Con el seria fácil, derramar mis recuerdos allí, y que el profesor los viera agiliría las cosas.

-No puede dejar que suceda, profesor -susurré en suplica, la pena de mis recuerdos, de la última prueba, el dolor de Harry, del Sr. Diggory, de todos nosotros, el cuerpo sin vida de Diggory, la vuelta del Innombrable, se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos-. No permita que ocurra todo de nuevo, se lo ruego.

-Srta. Granger, eso es imposible -él dijo precupado, esta vez por mi angustia-. El Torneo no esta en mi poder para ser interrumpido...

-¿¡Ni aunque significará que por culpa de él, Voldemort. regrese !? - logré gritar desesperada.

La cara del profesor se endurecio, por gritarle o por la sorpresa, no sabia cuales de las dos. Aquello que dijé no era un juego si él creía eso. Nada era, ni seria jamás un juego. El dulce mundo de la mágia al que me introducieron, habia dejado de existir por las sombras hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Hermione, lo que has dicho...

\- Es cierto -afirmé con la voz temblorosa-. Volverá. Volverá al final de la competencia, y eliminará a uno de los concursantes en el camino.

Él, levanto su mano derecha, pidiéndome que me detuviera. La severidad de su gesto era de ultratumba, en donde sus muchos años hicieron aparición. Y asi lo hice, me detuvé. Lo vi asimilar la poca, pero fuerte, información que le entregué. Estaba desconcertado, hasta podría llegar a decir que abatido. Miraba a sus alrededores, buscando algo en el aire pero sin encontrar nada.

Aproveché y guardé el giratiempo que aferraba con fuerza en mi mano. Al volver a levantar la vista, el profesor Dumbledore me miraba fijamente. Esta bien, yo no conocía a la perfeccion al profesor, pero mis instintos me decían una cosa, que no estaba creyendo en mí. Y eso me dolió. Suspiré audiblemente, cansada.

-Profesor, creamé cuando le digo que no estoy mintiendo -declaré sinceramente-. Sucederan muchas cosas malas en ese torneo. Él va a regresar, lo hará y querrá hacerle daño a Harry. Tiene que creerme. ¡Puedo... puedo mostrarle! Puede verlo todo, en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos usando su pensadero.

Vi la chispa de curiosidad asomarse de nuevo en sus ojos. Asi seria más facil. Si él veía todo en vez de escucharme por horas y horas, más rapido podría volver de donde vine. Volvería ppronto a casa.

-Eso solo puedo hacerlo si tu, Hermione, me das el permiso -contesto Dumbledore-. Y ahora confié en mi cuando le digo, que si le creo. Le creo absolutamente. Esto me tomó por sorpresa. Usted, una de mis alumnas, apareciendo en medio de la noche en mi despacho diciendo que viene del futuro, no es algo que suceda todos los dias.

El profesor me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el ambiente del despacho se suavizaba un poco, solo un poquito.

-Y lo que me tiene verdaderamente preocupado -continuó él-, en estos momentos, aparte de lo que me confesó del futuro, es como termino usted viajando al pasado. Pero preocupante tambien, que regresará tomando el aspecto fisico de su persona años atras.

Si, yo estaba aterrorizada por aquello tambien. El mirarme al espejo y ver mi rostro, mi pelo, mis dientes, mi altura, todo, habia sufrido un ataque enorme de pánico. Y si bien, viajaba en el tiempo, debía tener mi aspecto de dieciseis años, no de mis recientes catorce.

-Lo sé -admití, debilmente, eran tantas emociones juntas en un solo día , que por momentos el cansancio y desesperación aparecian de repente-. Yo tampoco comprendo nada. Desperté asi, con este cuerpo y en este tiempo. Ne-necesito su ayuda profesor, necesito qu-que me devuelva de donde vine.

-Primero necesito saber como fue que sucedio -ordenó él-, qué provoco para que viajará, algun hechizo, un conjuro u maldición..

-¡Por eso tiene que ver mis recuerdos, profesor! -dijé desesperada, otra vez con mis ojos llenandose de lágrimas-. No encuentro la explicación de lo que paso, porque no tiene sentido alguno, y no-no recuerdo todo con claridad. Pero si solo pudiera ver, por un breve instante, quizas sepa que fue lo que provocó esto.

Me señalé, a toda mi persona con los brazos, frustrada. Él era el unico que podía y debía ayudarme. Estaba segura que encontraría la causa de este desastre. Es la única manera en que se solucionaria.

\- Esta bien, Hermione -aceptó él, despues de pensarlo por unos minutos, me pregunté por qué tardaria tanto en decir que si-. Pero le advierto que se sentira sus pensamientos desorientados luego de haber extraido sus recuerdos.

Apreté con fuerza mis labios de lo nerviosa que me sentí de repente.

\- Más desorientada de lo que ya estoy profesor, no creo que me haga peor daño.

El profesor volvio a regalarme una pequeña sonrisa, e intenté devolverla, pero los musculos de mi rostro estaban rigidos de tanta tensión, y solo logré transmitir una mueca escueta. Y sin utilizar ningun tipo de hechizo, con un ligero moviento de su mano, la varita del profesor, que descansaba sobre su escritorio desbordado de pergaminos bien ordenados, voló lentamente a su vieja mano derecha. Mientras, yo balanceaba mi peso de un pie a otro. Jamas habia dejado que nadie viera en mis recuerdos, y eso provocó más. nervios en mi.

Con un pequeño circulo de su varita en el aire, un frasco de cristal, chico, descanso en la palma de su otra mano. Estaba vacio, asi que dedujè que serviría para derramar mis recuerdos allí, hasta que los vertierá en el pensadero.

-Intenté relajarse, Hermione -me aconsejó el profesor, a medida qur caminaba hacia mí-. Y visualicé sus recuerdos, los que quiere mostrarme. Los del momento en que todo empezó.

No quisé cerrar mis ojos, porque no lo creí de gran ayuda. Pero si traté de hacer lo que él me dijo. Volví en el momento en que estaba en la sala comun de Gryffindor, con Ginny, y como Lavander nos aprovechaba para decirme que Filch me buscaba...

En tanto rememoraba aquello, el profesor Dumbledore ya estaba junto a mi, alzando su varita sobre mi cabeza, listo para capturar mis pensamientos.

Y allí surgió de la nada para interponerse entre él y yo. Una luz plateada apareció alrededor mio, como un escudo inquebrantable. El profesor retrocedió enseguida varios pasos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin duda no se lo esperaba. Yo me quedé inmovil, iluminada por aquella luz, y lo sentí de nuevo. La cicatriz de mi mano izquierda volvía a dolerme.

Hasta pasados unos segundos, esa luz, desapareció. Dumbledore, me observaba fijamente, sin decir absolutamente nada, y el silencio parecia querer seguir prolongandosé si yo no intervenía.

-¿Qu... qué fue eso? -hablé, apenas un susurro con una voz totalmente ronca- ¿Qué sucedió, profesor?

Dumbledore no respondio a mis preguntas, y continuo observandomé de una manera rara, como si tuviera miedo de mi. Claro que eso era absurdo, pero la profundidad de su mirada y su respiración más rapida ahora, me decían lo contrario. Y me dio terror saber la respuesta.

El dolor de mi mano izquierda no aminoraba, y continue peleando contra las lágrimas. Me pregunté si asi seria lo que siente Harry cuando su cicatriz de rayo le molesta.

-Señorita Granger - me llamo la atención él, con una voz tan grave y sin aliento que me asusté de muerte-. Usted esta...

Su mirada , ahora más descolocada que antes, se desvió completamente. de mi cara, a un lugar en el suelo debajo de mis pies. En cuanto yo lo seguí, me petrifiqué. Sangre. Sangre habia debajo de mis zapatillas, una gran cantidad.

Busqué la fuente de la cual provenía la sangre, pero no la encontré. No con la vista, sino con la sensación de dolor. Lentamente, bajé mi mirada a mi mano izquierda, la cual me provocaba un terrible dolor, y la que exactamente estaba sangrando y mucho. Aquella herida se habia abierto de la nada.

Rapidamente, volví a observar la cara del profesor en busca de respuestas. Y con solo sentir los segundos correr, entendí que lo siguiente que me diría no me gustaría, porque su rostro, más alla de tener el horror pintado en él, se endurecio como una roca.

\- Hermione -dijo duramente, mientras anticipaba su respuesta final-. Tú fuiste elegida.

Intenté entender a que se refería con eso, per en la deseperación del momento solo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía, la angustía y que estaba sangrando.

-Tú... fuiste marcada.

Y para afirmar la verdad de esas palabras, mi herida me dio una nueva ola de averrante dolor, con mi sangre derramandosé en la oscura roca del suelo.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído, intentaré no tardar tanto en publicar la proxima vez.**

**Rimasonante: mil gracias por tus comentarios, me alientan a seguir. En cuanto a tu pregunta quiero decirte que este es un mini fic. Habia planeado hacerlo solo de 3 capis pero a medida que fui escribiendo la historia se fue alargando. Este fic es una introduccion a la historia que se me ocurrio desde un principio, y es en el fic Aliados que todavia no publique ,que alli veremos una historia en la que Hermione se relacione con otros personajes, ya que se relataria en el año del Caliz de fuego donde ocurriran cosas inesperadas. Y si te soy sincera, a mi tambien me encanta la idea de ella con Diggory ;D.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios xD!**


End file.
